Turtleduck Kisses
by makorraisliterallymylife
Summary: This is where I keep my family drabbles and one-shots. Mostly revolving around Makorra and Boleska.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A light snowfall fell from the night sky. The streets of Republic City were crowded with people. Children and adults, all pushing and shoving their way through. Most of the citizens were going downtown for a big annual block party. Some wore simple traditional masks, others wore full-out costumes. Bolin was heading back from his latest premier. His new mover had been a smash hit. He'd played a cold hearted business man who's taught to love by a beautiful princess. Suddenly, a man shoved Bolin out of his way, shouting profanities at him. Bolin readjusted his green tailored suit. "Rude." He muttered. Some people just couldn't be cheerful. Even during the holidays. Bolin stepped into the nearby phone booth and dialed his brother's number. The rotary dial slowly turned at the touch of his glove-protected finger.

"Hello?" Mako answered.

"Hey Mako. It's Bolin."

"You done at your big mover premier?"

"Yeah. The crowd loved it! I'll be there in maybe," He glanced at his watch. "Twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good. Dinner's almost-" There was a sudden popping noise and squealing in the background. "Shi-! I mean, shoot! I gotta go, Jia Li just found the fire crackers." Mako hung up the phone.

Bolin snickered. His niece never seased to get into trouble. It was funny how different their lives were. While his brother was married and had a two-year-old little girl, Bolin was still single and wild. He knew he'd settle down eventually, but wanted to live while he could.

He opened the door of the phone booth, trying not to smack anyone. Had it gotten more crowded in the last few minutes? Bolin slipped out of the phone booth. A pair of giggling kids ran past. One of them looked similar to himself as a kid. Crazy black curls, raggedy clothes, and a big smile painted across his face. He was more than grateful for the life he had now. Although Mako had shielded Bolin from most of the world, he hadn't done enough. He remembers going hungry for days. Drinking water that was far from clean. And watching so many he knew go down horrible paths.

As Bolin went further down the street, more and more people seemed to be showing up. He looked to the left of him to see an empty alley. It was completely deserted. Maybe he could duck out of the crowds that way. And besides, he was a buff, 22-year-old earthbender. Who would mess with him? He swiftly escaped the ocean of people and began on his way. The alleyway was quiet, except for the sound of the cold harsh winds. He shivered and held together his jacket against the cold. Newspapers and trash swirled in the air. As he turned the corner, a sudden cry pierced his ears. He ran towards the sound. The wind blew harder and harder. Bolin swatted a newspaper from hitting his face. The sound was getting closer. It sounded like something was in pain. He slowed down and heard it coming from a tin trash can. Bolin opened the lid and gasped.

Inside was a tiny baby girl, soaked with blood and naked. Her legs were black and deformed. The child let out a loud wail, feebly flailing her arms. Bolin immediately took off his jacket and scooped up the baby. "Shh. It's okay, it's okay I've got you." He said slightly panicked. He looked around the alley. Not a person in sight. He began running. The nearest hospital was a mile away from him. Bolin shoved through the hords of people. "Get out of the way! Move!" He screamed. The path in front of him cleared. His lungs screamed for air. His feet ached, but he didn't stop. Suddenly, he slipped on an ice patch. He did a duck and roll, with the baby grasped securely in his arms. Shd let out a squeal of pain. He sprung up from the ground and continued running. Bolin dodged and weaved through the crowds of partygoers. Several men and women shouted and gasped as he charged through. Finally, he reached the hospital. He burst through the door. "Can someone help me?!" He yelled frantically. A female nurse rushed towards him. "Calm down sir. Now what's the problem?" "I-, I found this baby and I, think she's hurt." The nurse took the squalling baby from Bolin's arms. She examined the baby's legs and gasped. "Get the neonatologist on call! Stat!" The nurse ran down the hall with Bolin close behind. He was about to enter a room when he was suddenly stopped by a male healer. "Sir, you're not allowed in there." "But I-!" Bolin sighed. "Fine. Where can I wait for her?" The healer look at him, confused. He stroked his grayish white beard. "Follow me." He motioned. The healer led Bolin back down the hall and into an empty waiting room. "Just wait here. We'll let you know if anything happens." The healer walked calmly away.

Bolin rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger. He decided he'd call Mako and tell him where he was. The woman at the desk directed him to a small room with nothing but a chair, a table built into the wall, and a phone. He dialed his brothers number and waited for him to pick up.

"Who is this?" Mako answered.

"Mako. It's Bolin."

"Bro, where are you? You said you'd be here over an hour ago."

"I know, I know. But I kinda got sidetracked with something."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm sorta at the hospital."

"What?! Are you alright?!" Mako said frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine but I just.. Just come down here. I'm in the emergency room at the hospital closest to the Pro-Bending arena."

"Got it. We'll be there soon." He hung up the phone.

Bolin headed back to the waiting room. He sat for about twenty minutes until Mako and Korra showed up. Korra held sleeping Jia Li in her arms. The toddler made a low moaning sound and squirmed in her mothers arms. "Alright. Tell us what happened." Korra said. They all sat down and Bolin told them everything.

"Oh my spirits, that's awful." Korra said. "What are you gonna do?" Mako asked. "I don't know. I was thinking-" "Sir." The young nurse he'd seen earlier enturpued. "I just wanted to inform you that visiting hours are over." She said. "I'm not leaving her here." Bolin stood up from his chair. "Don't worry sir. She'll be fine. We're still unsure of the cause of this deformity, but we're doing all we can." She paused. "Also, only relatives are allowed to stay." "She doesn't have any relatives. I found her on the streets, alone." "Well, then once we've done everything we can, she'll be sent to the orphanage or with a foster parent." The nurse began to leave. "I'll do it. I'll be her guardian." Mako and Korra exchanged glances. The nurse sighed. "We'll have a social security worker come in the morning. But you must go home now." Bolin nodded. He began to leave with Mako and Korra following behind him.

"Bo, are you sure about this?" Mako said. "I can't just leave her. She my responsibility now." Mako put his hand on Bolin's shoulder. "I want you to think about this. Are you really ready to raise a kid?" Bolin looked deep into his brothers eyes. They were filled with concern. "Just think about it. Okay?" "Okay. I will. Goodnight." He gave Mako a hug." 'Night little brother."

The streets were far less crowded than before. Confetti and trash littered the sidewalk. Bolin checked his watch to see that it was midnight. He kicked a stray can out of his way, thinking deeply about his brother's words.

Was he really ready for this?

Before he knew it, he was home. He unlocked the door to his uptown penthouse. It was dark, except for streams of moonlight coming through the glass doors to the balcony. Bolin went to take off his jacket, only to find it absent. He'd forgotten, he'd giving it to the nurse along with the baby. It was most likely ruined by now. He changed into his green striped, cotton pajama's. Stretching his arms and groaning, he sat down on his bed and got under the blankets.

For over an hour, sleep wouldn't come to him. He kept thinking if he was really ready to take in a child and raise it alone. He was fairly good with children, but he didn't know hardly anything about taking care of a baby.

_But if you don't do it, who will?_

Bolin drifted off to sleep, knowing his answer.

* * *

**A/N: Before you say anything, I couldn't think of a title, okay? Anyway, I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters this will take up, but I'll try to make them interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fresh morning snow crunched beneath his feet. Bolin breathed in the cold winter air. Then puffed it out. He was finally brining her home. It had been a little less than a week since he found her. She had been named Kiyomi. Bolin was fond of the name. It suited her. He had met with the social security worker, and was arranging to adopt her. The worker had asked him a lot of questions about his background, his income, his job and so on. He'd also been told that her legs were permenantly deformed. She would never walk. It was the sad truth. The adoption process, as he'd been told, was know to take from a month to a year. Although he was excited, he was also terrified. He still didn't know almost anything about childcare. Especially with an infant. He knew the basics, but so many "What if's?" ran through his head.

Slowly, Bolin opened the hospital doors.

An older female nurse led him into a room on the second floor. With every step, his heart rate increased. Finally they reached the room. It had a wide window with a view of the city. The walls were a pale gray, with cabinates and a sink covering half of the wall to the left. By the window were four chairs, with thin black armrests. Bolin walked over to a small plastic bassinet in the center of the room. He skimmed the rim of the bassinet with the tips of his fingers.

Kiyomi let out a light cooing sound. She looked up at him. Her eyes were bright green, like his, but softer. She had sharp features and pale skin. Little strands of brown hair grew out of the top of her mostly bald head. She wore white cotton footie pajamas. He could still see that her legs curved drastically inward. Gently, Bolin picked her up and cradled her in his arm. She grabbed a tiny fistful of his shirt.

"Hi there." He said softly.

Kiyomi pursed her lips and let out a cry. Bolin was startled. He had no idea what to do. He began rocking her.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Please stop, it's okay." He said in a panicky voice.

The nurse chortled and walked over to the counter. "Here. Try this." She handed him a baby bottle. Bolin gave Kiyomi the bottle and she quickly began eating.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"No problem kid. I've been in this department for years, and I know what it's like for new parents. Do you need some advice?" She smiled at him. Her voice was scratchy from many years of use. Her hair was semi-gray, and her face was rugged and dark.

Bolin smiled back at her gratefully. "Yes please."

He and the nurse sat down in the chairs and began talking. She showed him how to give Kiyomi her medication, which was perscribed for her legs in case of pain, and how to do everything he didn't know already. Which wasn't as much as he thought it would be. She answered all of his "What if's" and even more.

"Thanks a lot for all of your help." "Don't sweat it kid. I'm happy to help." He shook hands with her as he left with Kiyomi in his arms.

* * *

Kiyomi cried out in the middle of the night. This had been the eighth time tonight. Bolin rolled out of bed and onto his feet. He stretched his arms, making a low moaning sound. He nearly had to drag himself to her nursery. As he opened the door, her cries got louder. Her face was bright pink and scrunched up from screaming. Throughout the past week and a half, he had learned to identify the certain cries to what she needed. But this one sounded unfamiliar. He picked her up and gently bounced back and forth.

"Calm down, it's okay." He crooned

She couldn't be hungry. He had just fed her less than twenty minutes ago. Her diaper was clean. He tried burping her. Nothing. She didn't feel too hot or too cold. So what was wrong? He was beginning to get frustrated. Bolin began readjusting her in his arms. She let out a squeal and continued to cry.

The only time he could remember hearing her like that was when he found her. When her..

_ Her legs! _

Of course. Her legs were hurting. Carefully, he set her on the changing table and took off her clothes just enough for her legs to be out. They were starting to turn dark. The doctor had told him that was normal for her condition, but it should be treated immediately. He opened up a jar of thick, yellow cream and began tenderly rubbing it on her legs. Kiyomi let out a low wail.

"Sh. It's okay. I'm gonna make it all better."

Slowly, she stopped crying. She began to nod in and out of sleep. Bolin put her back in her pajama's and swaddled her in a blanket. She was asleep by the time he'd put her down. He knew shed be up in an hour or less, but that wasn't important. Although she was energy consuming, he loved her. He wouldn't trade her for the world. Because in that moment, she was his world.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I've been sick for a while. A long while. I hope you guys like it. Sorry it's kinda short too. Also, I've decided that "Turtleduck Kisses" won't only be exclusively Bolin and Kiyomi. I'm gonna keep all of my family/OTP drabbles, one-shots and fluffs here. It will still have a plot though, and I'll try and update it as much as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Go find the eggs, kids. Go find 'em!" Mako said.

5 year old Jia Li sprinted out the door with her 2 year old baby brother Ryu toddling behind. Their 3 year old cousin Kiyomi went as fast as she could with her crutches.

"Be careful!" Bolin shouted.

"I will Papa!" said Kiyomi. The kids ran throughout the yard, searching for the hidden eggs.

"Mommy!" Ryu shouted.

Korra jogged over to him and crouched down.

"What'd ya find, baby?" He held up a pink plastic egg. His golden eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Egg!"

"Open it up. What's inside." Ryu cracked open the egg. Three little wrapped treats sat inside the egg. He gasped.

"Candy!" The toddler giggled.

"Yeah! Go find some more." She russled his dark brown hair. He ran off as fast as his little legs could go.

Korra stood up and went back inside the house. She went to the table and grabbed several of the colorful painted eggs. Stealthily, she snuck back out to the porch. Mako and Bolin were sitting at the table in midst of a conversation. She crept up behind Mako.

"So when's Kiyomi starting school?" Mako asked.

"Uh," Bolin looked over at Korra. She made a silent gesture to him.

"Yeah, she'll probably start this fall. I might send her to-"

Korra smacked an egg on Mako's head. Confetti, glitter and egg shells were messed in with his hair. His mouth was gaping open. Korra laughed hysterically.

"Alright then."

Almost too calmly, Mako stood up and faced Korra. She took another look at him and continued laughing. Quickly, he took an egg out of his pocket and smacked it into the top of Korra's head. She made a slight squealing sound. Korra glared at him irritated.

"Happy Easter sweetie." Mako kissed her cheek. His face lingered closely to hers. Taking the opportunity, she slammed another egg in his face and ran away from him laughing.

"Come back here!" He ran after her grinning.

They went back and forth throwing eggs at each other. Both were covered with confetti and glitter now. Finally, Bolin decided to stop them.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Both of them stopped in their tracks.

"You're gonna get the kids rialed up, so just put the eggs back and-" An egg smacked him in the face. Korra smiled at him.

"Oh, now you're in for it Korra!" He ran back to the table and grabbed some eggs.

"Mako! Grab her!" Mako wrapped his arms tightly around Korra.

"Mako!" She giggled. Bolin cracked a hand full of eggs and dropped them on top of Korra. Mako let go of her laughing. Quickly, Bolin did the same to his brother. Mako's face went blank. Bolin roared with laughter. Korra and Mako looked at each other, making a silent agreement. Simultaneously, they both bombarded Bolin with several eggs. All three of them burst out in laughter. The egg war was over.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Easter guys!**


End file.
